


Half-Bloods (One Direction)

by ShellSea12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Niam Hayne, On Hiatus, larry stylinson - Freeform, rewritting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellSea12/pseuds/ShellSea12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five boys that have never met each other are all brought together at a place called Camp-Half Blood. They all find out they have Greek Gods for a parent and that their lives are constantly in danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Kids

Zayn Malik- 16, Child of Aphrodite.   
  
Harry Styles- 16, Child of Zeus.   
  
Liam Payne- 16, Child of Athena.   
  
Niall Horan- 15, Child of Apollo.   
  
Louis Tomlinson- 15, Child of Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 1

Louis was walking down the street one random Friday afternoon. He had just gotten out of school when he heard it. A loud, low pitched huff. It sounded as if a bull was right next to him. It couldn't be though because the only other person on the street was a creepy man in a trench coat sitting at the bus stop. Louis walked past the man as fast as he could. As he was walking past the man he heard the noise again, but louder than before as if it was coming from right next to him. That's when Louis broke into a sprint.

Louis started running as quickly as he could. He could see his house in the distance. He was almost there. That's when he heard him. The man chasing after him. His steps seemed heavy though. His steps were like a bulls, shaking the ground beneath them. Louis was almost there when the man reached him. Louis had to take a turn and run down another street trying to not get caught. Louis pulled out his phone while running to call someone. He called the fist name he saw, Nick. Nick is Louis' best friend, hes always been their for him. Nick answered as if he was waiting for a call answering after only one ring. As soon as Nick answered Louis screamed at him that he was getting chased by some crazy guy. Nick asked what he looked like but Louis said that all he knew was he was wearing was a trench coat. Nick said he was coming to help but to try to get to the safety of his house. Louis yelled an okay and kept turning down streets until he made it back to his street. His Mom and Nick were both at the gate waiting for him to run in. He ran as fast as his short little legs would take him until he made it. As soon as he passed they as pushed the gate closed and ran up to the house. 

When they got inside Louis' step dad was sitting in front of the TV with his little sisters. Louis followed his mom and Nick into the kitchen before asking what just happened. Louis' mom stared at him like she was holding a secret, that's when he guessed that she was keeping something from him, His mom opened her mouth only to tell him he was a half blood. Louis just laughed at her wondering why she was joking at a time like this. His mom told him she wasn't joking and that Nick was his protector. Louis had stopped laughing by now and was staring at Nick with a look of betrayal. The only thing going through his mind was the fact that Nick was only his friend because it was his job. Nick, who was slowly taking off his pants, seemed to notice what Louis was thinking told him that he really did like Louis as a friend and that he felt a strong connection towards him. Louis was confused as to why his best friend was taking off his pants but was relieved about what he had just said. Once Louis snapped out of his mind he started questioning why his friend didn't have skin underneath his pants but fur. Now that he looked at his feet he noticed they were hooves. Like a goat or a cow.

His mom snapped him back to reality once again when she started talking. She said Louis had to go to a camp. A camp for people who were like him, for people who were half-bloods. Camp Half-Blood to be exact. He asked where the camp was and was told the most disappointing news ever. It was to far from his family. It was in the far country of England.He agreed to go when his mom told him that it was the only way for him and his family to be safe. Louis asked his mom how long he would be gone to get the relieving answer of only the summer. Louis and Nick went to bed later that night knowing that in the morning they would have to leave for the camp. Louis going to bed knowing he would have to leave his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Sorry for the short chapters I hope that I can right longer chapters in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Percy Jackson AU but a lot a bit different and 1D is in it. It is a 1D fan fiction!  
> It is just has a lot in common as the Percy Jackson books because it is based on them!


End file.
